Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for extracting parts from a relatively inaccessible installation.
Various special tools have been designed for extracting parts of an assembly from locations at which it is difficult to remove such parts with ordinary tools such as screw drivers, wrenches and pliers. Such specialized tools have elongated bodies to facilitate insertion into restricted spaces and force transmitting jaws or tool ends for engagement of the part to be extracted. Specialized tools are however not available and/or have not been regarded as effective for extraction of certain parts that must be deformed within restricted spaces of an inaccessible installation, such as the spring clips holding the links of a conveyor chain assembled.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a specialized tool for extraction of parts by deformation thereof within a restricted space of an inaccessible installation, avoiding disassembly of the installation as heretofore deemed necessary for exposure of such parts.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide an extraction tool for removal of spring retainer clips from links of a conveyor chain.